The Prisoner Baelfire Remix
by DruidKitty
Summary: King Maurice has found the dagger that controls the Dark One. Belle suddenly finds herself tasked to take care of a four year old little boy found in the Dark One's castle. Not only does she begin to grow attached to the boy, but she can't seem to get her mind off the castle's newest prisoner. AU Rumbelle Remix of The Prisoner
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Beauty and the Beast, any of it's characters, or the images posted with this story.**

Belle was never meant to be a princess. She never felt like she fit in and others would always call her odd. She hated having everything decided for her. It was her life and she was going to be the one to decide her own fate.

She was rarely allowed to leave the castle and it drove her crazy. When she was twelve she discovered a secret passageway in her room that led to other parts of the castle. Apparently the castle was full of them. It was as if there was an unknown maze in the castle. The passageway would lead to almost every room, plus onto the castle grounds. There was also a secret passage, which lead beyond the castle wall. This is how she would escape the confines of palace life at least for a few hours some days.

She spent several years mapping out the passages and learning where all of them went. By the time she was eighteen she knew by heart where all the tunnels led. She could sneak around the castle without ever being noticed. She assumed her father never knew of the tunnels, but if he did, he never mentioned them. She did well to keep from getting caught. Getting caught meant she would be forever again confined to the palace.

On one beautiful fall day, Belle was out in the castle gardens reading a book underneath a tree. Books were her passion. They were her way of seeing the world and having adventures. People thought it wasn't right for a princess to read, but she didn't care.

She was in the middle of an incredible love scene when two knights approached her. "Princess Belle, I have orders from the king to escort you to your quarters," one of the knights said rather forcefully.

Belle leaned up from the tree aggravated she had been interrupted. The girl had just found her prince charming and they were about to share true love's kiss. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm allowed to be in the gardens," she objected.

"It's nonnegotiable. You need to get to your quarters or I will have to drag you there myself."

Belle stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off her dress. "Fine, have it your way."

The two knights escorted Belle to her room. Once she was inside, and the door was shut, Belle rushed to the passageway entrance. She grabbed a torch, opened it, and went inside. She hurried her way through the corridors. She was not going to stay inside on such a nice day.

As she was passing by the corridor, which led to the main hall of the castle where her father's, King Maurice, throne was, she could hear raised voices. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to investigate. She came to the end of the hall and peeked through a peephole.

Her father was standing there as if he was waiting for someone. She saw at least ten knights enter the room. They were dragging a man by each of his arms…at least she thought it was a man. The man looked defeated. He was collapsed on his knees being held up by two knights. He had shoulder length curly hair and his skin looked to be some sort of greenish gray golden color, which glistened in the light. His clothing was rather eccentric. He was wearing black leather pants, with knee high boots to match. He had a long sleeved yellow silk shirt on underneath what looked to be a red dragon hide vest.

"Kneel beast before your king," one of the knights bellowed and shoved the man forward.

The man looked up at her father and appeared to growl at him. The man was definitely angry.

King Maurice stepped forward and addressed one of the knights. Belle realized the knight he was talking to was the head knight, Sir Lucan. "I'm assuming you got it?" the King asked.

"Yes sir," Sir Lucan stepped forward and handed Belle's father something wrapped in a brown cloth. Belle watched as her father unwrapped it to reveal a funny looking dagger. She couldn't see it very well, but she could tell it was curvy shaped, and had words etched across it.

Her father held up the dagger, "Submit, O Dark One! I control you now!"

Belle was confused, 'Why would my father want to control someone? It's not his nature,' she thought.

The man looked up at King Maurice, "Yes, you do. And I hope you are planning to wield the powers wisely," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'll do what I will, but first to the dungeon with him!"

Belle had never heard her father sound so…_evil_.

The man screamed at Maurice as he was being dragged towards the dungeon by the guards, "You don't have to lock me in the dungeon! I can't escape! Not while you have that, but I'm sure you already know that!" The man let out a howlish laugh.

Maurice chuckled, "Why take a chance?"

Belle watched as the man disappeared. Her father turned and left the room, but halted when he realized Sir Lucan had something else to say. "Yes, Sir Lucan?" the King questioned.

"Your Majesty, everything went well in the capture, except there was one complication," Sir Lucan stated.

"Oh?"

Sir Lucan turned his head slightly and gestured for two more of his men to enter. The King squinted his eyes to see what they had in tow.

Belle gasped. She had to put her hand over her mouth to keep the guards and her father from hearing her. When she saw what the guards were bringing her father, she was in utter disbelief. It was a boy, a very small boy who only looked to be about three or four years old. He had a head full of curly black hair; she could tell he had been crying and was very scared.

"We found him in Rumplestiltskin's estate," Sir Lucan explained, "We didn't know what to do with him. We brought him here because we couldn't leave him alone. There's no telling why that monster had a child in his home."

"Well it's no surprise. He's known to take children, but you did the right thing," King Maurice took a few steps toward the boy and smiled, "Hello there, what's your name?"

The boy just shivered and tried to back away. He wouldn't speak.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. That beast won't hurt you anymore either. Your safe."

The little boy began wailing. He still wouldn't speak, but Belle could have sworn she heard him call for his daddy once or twice.

"What shall we do with him your majesty?" Sir Lucan asked.

King Maurice stood back up, "Have the maids prepare a room in the east wing and I'll have a plan by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Sir Lucan and his guards grabbed the crying child and followed King Maurice to carry out his orders.

Belle almost fainted. She couldn't believe what just transpired before her. 'The little boy, who is he?' she wondered, 'Could the man my father captured be his Papa?' She was very worried what was going to become of the boy, and she didn't like how upset he was. She really wanted to comfort him. Being dragged away screaming by knights would definitely be traumatic to the little one.

She knew the only way to see him, would be to intercept her father and Sir Lucan before they took the boy to his room. Her father would probably never let her in on the situation so she had to act fast, even if it meant getting in trouble.

Belle knew they were taking the boy to the east wing, so it wouldn't be too hard to find them. She had to hurry so her father wouldn't know about the secret passages. Her plan was to act like she was already there for the library, disobeying his orders to stay in her room.

As she rushed through the corridors toward the library exit, she couldn't help but think of the man her father had captured and called a beast. She was curious about the man she had just seen. Curiosity had always been her weakness. She had never met anyone like him. Something, which she couldn't put her finger on it, just seemed to draw her to him. Maybe it was her thirst for adventure.

Belle really wanted to meet this man. He intrigued her. She also wanted to know why her father wanted to control him, and what power he had that was so valuable. She knew visiting that man had to wait; helping the little boy was more important. As she was walking she made plans to visit the dungeon after dark.

Belle snuck into the library and grabbed a book as she headed toward the main entrance. She burst through the library doors just in time to hear her father and the knights approaching. The little boy was still crying. She cleared her throat and began walking toward the oncoming people, acting as if she just got done choosing a book from the library.

When her father saw her, she could tell he was not happy to see her, "BELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM?!"

"I was just getting a book from the library…" Belle's gaze fell to the little boy, who was now staring shyly up at her, but still weeping. Belle's mouth fell open, "Who is this?"

"It's none of your concern Belle, now go back to your room and stay there until I say otherwise!" King Maurice pointed toward her quarters.

Belle ignored her father and slowly approached the little boy. She bent down to his level and smiled at him, "Hello. I'm Belle. What's your name sweetie?"

The little boy stayed quiet, but his tears began to diminish as he watched her.

"Belle! I told you to go back to your room!"

Belle faced her father, "Papa can't you see he's scared? I don't think you yelling at me is helping matters!"

Belle turned her attention back to the boy. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "There now, would you like to come to the library with me and pick out a book?"

"Belle…"

Belle kept talking to the boy, "We have some children's books I think you'd like very much."

After a moment, the boy gave a small nod. Belle took his hand and led him into the library with her.

King Maurice followed, "Belle, you need to let me handle this."

"No Papa! I'm just trying to help."

"We need to take him to his room."

"And what? Are you just going to lock him in there all alone? He's just a toddler…"

King Maurice sighed, "Very well. Choose some books for the lad and take him with you to your room for now, and you will stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"Why are you confining me to my room? Have I don't something wrong?"

"No, it's just not…safe."

Belle sighed, "Can you at least tell me why?"

"All will be revealed soon enough, but please know it is nothing you have done. I'll send Lucan up for the two of you when it's time for dinner."

Belle was glad she got her father to give in, "Yes, Papa."

King Maurice turned and left, but flashed the boy a smile before doing so. The little boy hid behind Belle's skirts trying to ignore him.

Once they were alone, Belle bent back down to talk to him, "It's ok, I won't bite. It's just me and you now. You've nothing to be afraid of."

The boy still wouldn't anything to her. He just stood there and examined her with those big sad brown eyes. She smiled at him, "It's ok, you don't have to say anything. Let's find you some books, then we'll go back to my room ok?"

He nodded. They went and choose a few age appropriate books then headed back to her room. The mysterious man was still on her mind again as they walked through the halls. The excitement was building up now as she waited for the day to be over when she could visit this mysterious man in the dungeon.

**a/n tell me if you like this idea. Don't worry I have been writing for the other two stories as well, it's just when I get these plot bunnies in my head I have to get them out or I'll go crazy. I constantly find myself writing more than one story at the same time on two different computers lol. I always preferred stories where Bae wasn't lost, and I don't see many where he's a young boy so thought I'd give it a shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Belle returned to her room with the little boy, she told him to make himself at home. He still wouldn't speak to her, but she could tell he was less frightened when he was around her. However, he wouldn't budge from the center of the room so Belle took matters into her own hands. She sat down on her bed with the children's books and patted the spot next to her, "You can join me if you like. I'd be more than happy to read to you, and my bed is very comfy." She indicated all of the many pillows strewed about.

After a moment's hesitation, he cautiously climbed up into the bed and got comfortable. He snuggled close to Belle, but not too close. Even though he felt more comfortable with her than anyone else in the castle he was still a little nervous.

Belle opened one of the books and set it where he could look at the pictures while she read. He didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time she was reading, but after a while she could tell he was beginning to relax a little bit. She was taken aback when he curled closer and leaned his head against her side as she read. She made no move when he did so; she was scared she might frighten him again, so she continued reading.

All was quiet for a while, but eventually the little boy burst out into tears again in the middle of the story. Belle was upset, thinking she had somehow scared the poor boy again. She wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. It was then she heard the boy speak for the first time through his tears, "Where's my daddy?" He looked up at Belle.

Her heart broke for him because she honestly had no clue how to answer his question, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I don't know where your daddy is."

He just kept looking at her with his tear filled eyes as if he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

Belle thought for a moment then spoke again, "Your daddy, did he come here with you?"

The boy gave a small nod.

Belle was almost certain now that the man her father captured was this boy's father, "Well then he must be in the castle somewhere, and until we find him I promise you I'll keep you safe."

The boy's tears subsided and there was a knock at the door. Belle glanced down at the boy, "Let me go answer the door, and I'll be right back ok?"

The boy didn't oppose, so Belle walked over and opened the door. Sir Lucan was standing there, "Princess, I'm here to escort the two of you to the dining room for dinner."

Belle hesitated for a second and glanced at the little boy then back to Sir Lucan, "Um, it might be best if you could have Mrs. Potts bring dinner up here tonight. He's still a little frightened and I wouldn't want to make it worse."

"As you wish your majesty."

Belle thanked him and bid him goodnight. Several minutes later there was another knock at the door. Belle called out to the visitor, "Who is it?"

"It's Mrs. Potts dear. I've brought up your dinner like you requested."

Belle went and opened the door to let her in, "Oh yes, thank you so much." Belle smiled at Mrs. Potts as she entered. She loved Mrs. Potts; she was one of the few who did not think of Belle as odd and was also the closest thing to a mother she had.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea, so I brought some up as well," Mrs. Potts took the tray of food and tea and set it down on a table next to the armchairs by the fireplace.

Once Mrs. Potts entered the room, the little boy jumped out of bed and ran to hide behind Belle. He kept a watchful eye on the new visitor. Mrs. Potts walked toward him and he grasped onto Belle's leg. "My, my who's this little fellow?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Belle glanced down at him and smiled, "I don't know, I can't seem to get a name out of him."

Mrs. Potts bent down to his level, "You wanna tell us your name?"

The boy only ducked behind Belle where he couldn't be seen anymore.

"It's ok, Mrs. Potts won't hurt you either," Belle told him, "She's just come to bring us dinner."

He wouldn't acknowledge them, but to Belle's relief he didn't start crying again. She turned back to Mrs. Potts, "You should probably go. He's still upset about what happened today."

"Yes I heard, but that's ok. I'm sure he'll warm up soon. He definitely seems to have taken a liking to you my dear."

Belle smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "Yes I know."

Belle and Mrs. Potts said their goodnights and Belle was left alone again with the little boy, "I'm sure you're hungry sweetie, let's come sit by the fire and eat shall we?"

He followed her over there. She helped him get situated in one of the armchairs and gave him a plate of food. She sat in the other chair across from him and they ate in silence.

"So you're still not going to tell me your name?" Belle asked him when they were finished. He continued to stare at her. "It would be nice to have something to call you."

He gave no response. She sighed in defeat, 'He'll come around eventually.'

She noticed it was getting late, and by the look on his face she could tell her little visitor was getting tired, "It looks like we need to find a place for you to sleep tonight, and something to sleep in." Belle walked over to her wardrobe to see if she could find something to make due for the child, "I don't think we have any children's clothes, and I don't have anything that will work, so you will have to sleep in what you have on until we can go to the market." Belle turned her attentions back to the boy, but she was startled to find he wasn't sitting in the chair anymore, "Where did you go?" she glanced around the room until she finally found him curled up in her bed underneath the covers. She smiled, "Well I guess we've determined you're sleeping with me tonight huh?"

He handed her a book. Belle laughed and took it from him, "I'll take that as a yes!" She opened the book and began to read to him. It wasn't a very long book, but by the time she finished he was sound asleep.

She gently tucked him in and brushed some curls out of his face, "Goodnight little one. I hope tomorrow is a better day for you."

Belle went back over to her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite dress. It was a very simple dress, not fit for a princess, but still pretty. If she was going to go visit this mystery man in the dungeon tonight she didn't want to look like royalty. The dress was her mother's before she passed away. It was a light blue with embroidered flowers throughout and fell to about calf length. It was outlined in brown velvet, and had a matching outer corset. She wore a short-sleeved white blouse underneath.

As much as this new man intrigued her, Belle was still a little weary of him. Her father did hint around to danger, so she didn't want to give herself away as the princess right away. She slipped on a pair of comfortable flats, and a neutral brown cloak.

She waited a few hours to make sure everyone had gone to bed, and left through the secret passageway after taking one last glance at the sleeping toddler in her bed. He was still just as she had left him.

Belle had only been to the dungeons a couple of times because there was rarely anyone she wanted to see there, but she was pretty sure she remembered the way. She knew that the secret door to the dungeon came out past where any guards were so she didn't have to worry about being seen.

Once Belle came to the ending, she cautiously opened the door. She looked around and could see no one in sight. On the right she noticed the bars to the prison cell. She stepped out quietly and began to make her way towards the cell. As she did she heard a noise and stopped dead in her tracks. 'Could the guards be coming?' She listened intently for a minute. Suddenly she recognized the noise. It wasn't the guards, but soft crying.

She made her way forward slowly. She heard a light voice as she approached. "I'm sorry, Bae," the voice said through the sobs.

Belle made it to the cell, put both her hands on the bars, and peered in. She saw the man from earlier huddled in the corner. The silent sobs were coming from him. He was the only prisoner down here. She felt bad and pondered if she should leave and come back. She turned to go, but stepped in a small puddle making her presence known. The man quickly looked up and saw her.

She leaned back into the bars, "Hello." She smiled trying to cheer him up.

All of a sudden the man was at the bars, clutching them staring directly into her face. He was mere inches away. She had not seen him get up; it was as if he just appeared there. He had a mad look on his face. A bit of her said maybe this was a mistake, but there was no turning back now.

"Why hello dearie," said the man in a rather high pitched tone, "What brings you down here? Come to make a deal with the Dark One?" He squinted his face and held a finger up in the air, "I'm afraid I can't do that anymore," he sneered.

"Oh no, I just…I just wanted to meet you."

The man looked puzzled for a second but his face returned to the crazed look. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Belle didn't flinch away. "Such a beauty, why would a beauty want to meet someone like me?"

She couldn't help but blush at his touch, "I guess I just can't control my curiosity."

The man stepped back, "Oh no there is some reason, no one wants to meet the Dark One. What is it I wonder?"

"Dark One? I've never heard of that, is that your name?"

The man just stared at her, ignoring her question, "What's _your_ name dearie?"

Belle paused for a moment. Something told her that if she told him her name that he would have some kind of power over her. Yet, she still felt like she should tell him, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The man let out a brief high-pitched giggle, "Ah, I like you dearie. You say you don't want to make a deal but then you offer one anyway," he paused, "Well if you must know, my name is Rumplestiltskin." He put his arms out to his sides and took a bow.

Belle giggled at his antics. Rumplestiltskin looked at her rather strangely. "That's quite a mouth full. Can I just call you Rum?"

Rumplestiltskin moved closer to her again and peered down in her eyes trying to read her. To him she was a mystery. Why would she smile at him, giggle at his jokes, come visit him, and now give him a nickname? Who was this woman?

Belle could get a better look at him now that he was so close. His skin was greenish gray all over with specks of gold. He had sharp yellow pointy teeth, and black pointy nails. But the thing she couldn't get out of her mind was his deep brown eyes. For some reason those eyes drew her to him, and she couldn't help but notice they were almost the same brown eyes as the little boy. She was beginning to be more convinced this was the boy's father.

"Why would you nickname a monster?" Rumplestiltskin finally asked.

"A monster? You're not a monster. It seems like an act to me."

Rumplestiltskin sneered at her. He examined her attire, ignoring her statement, "Just what do you do in this castle?"

Belle looked down at the ground then back up at him. He was only a few inches taller than her, and she wasn't very tall. "I'm the caretaker of this estate," she lied. She knew if she told him she was the princess he may not talk to her anymore.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her as if he didn't believe her, "Caretaker? Are you sure?"

Belle tensed up a little but nodded. She knew he knew she was lying, but she wasn't going to give in.

"Tell me _caretaker_…How did you get past the guards?"

Belle blushed, "Well, I can't tell you…it's a secret."

"Secret huh? Well I'm sure I'll find out. You can't keep secrets from me dearie!"

Belle giggled again, "I like you. You make me laugh."

Rumplestiltskin looked confused and stepped away from her. He realized she had just said the same thing to him he said to her earlier: 'I like you.' This made him uncomfortable. No one could like a monster. He thought for a moment as if he was debating whether or not he was going to ask his next question, "If you really are the caretaker here then you would know, did a small boy arrive at the castle today?"

Belle smiled. She could have just told him the truth, but she wanted more information. She really wanted to know if this was his father, "Why do you ask?"

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow and pointed a finger in the air walking towards her again, "Ah you do know something...Now tell me where are they keeping him?!"

"Does he mean something to you?"

Rumplestiltskin grew frustrated, "Why won't you answer my questions?"

"Why won't you answer mine?"

He growled at her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!"

"He's safe if that's what you're worried about."

Rumplestiltskin relaxed some, but was still on edge, "I think you best be going dearie, it's getting late and I wouldn't want to keep you from your _caretaking_."

Belle looked slightly disappointed, "Ok, but would it be alright if I visit you again?"

He looked at her rather puzzled. He did not understand this girl. Why would she want to visit him? "If you wish, but I doubt I'll ever see you again when you find out who I really am."

Belle turned to leave but was stopped by him calling out to her, "Oh dearie!"

Belle turned back to face him.

"I believe we had a deal!"

"Oh?"

"Your name?"

Belle smiled, "My name…it's Belle."


	3. Chapter 3

Rumplestiltskin watched as the girl he just met, Belle, disappeared into the shadows. She intrigued him and he couldn't understand why. No one had ever willingly come to see him unless they wanted something, and to him Belle could be no different. She did give him a honest name, that much he knew, but her intentions were not clear. She also acted rather strangely, smiling at him and laughing at his quips. 'A spy perhaps,' he thought, 'The king sent her here to get information on me. It was all just an act. She is no caretaker, but who she is remains a mystery to me.'

She also infuriated him. He could tell she knew something about his son, Baelfire, but wouldn't let on what. 'If any harm comes to the boy everyone and everything in this castle will pay.'

He loved his son very dearly and it hurt him to know Bae might be in danger. He knew Bae would be very frightened right now. They had never been separated in the three years of Bae's life. Bae had never even really been around other people besides his father. They always kept to themselves at the Dark Castle, except when Rumplestiltskin had to leave to make deals.

Rumplestiltskin was nervous that someone would find out about Bae and take him away. Despite his best efforts, his worst fear had been realized, because not only now was his son taken away from him, but he was also under someone else's control. King Maurice had found the dagger.

He sighed and sat back down in the corner of his cell. As much as he didn't trust the mysterious Belle who had just visited him, he only hoped she wasn't lying when she told him his boy was safe.

Belle had trouble sleeping that night after she met Rumplestiltskin. Now that she had met the man, she wanted to know everything about him. Something drew her to him, and she couldn't shake the feeling. She would have to make sure she kept a low profile when she visited him. If her father found out, she had no idea what he would do. 'My father. Why would he want to control Rum?'

Belle rolled over on her side where she could examine the little boy while he slept. She wondered if the boy was a baby Rumplestiltskin had taken from his parents like her father had claimed. He could have taken the boy and raised him as his own. Maybe the parents died and Rumplestiltskin adopted him. Although those were possibilities, she couldn't help but continue to believe Rumplestiltskin was his real father.

She could definitely see similarities between the two, and she could tell Rumplestiltskin was very concerned about the boy's safety. 'Yes, this most certainly has to be his son,' she decided.

Thoughts of what might have happened to the mother crossed her mind, but she didn't dwell on it long because her eyelids grew heavy. Belle eventually drifted off to sleep wondering about her father's intentions with Rumplestiltskin, why Rumplestiltskin interested her so much, and what would come of the little boy. She wasn't sure what the future held for him, but she felt she had to protect him no matter what. After all she couldn't let a little boy be separated from his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Maurice was absolutely ecstatic that his men were able to capture the dagger, therefore capturing Rumplestiltskin. He had been working on the plan for a while now and it had finally fallen into place. With Rumplestiltskin in custody, he could now rule his kingdom and take care of it the way he was meant to. 'Hopefully the curse is true, and the creature will not be able to leave the castle grounds unless I order it too,' he thought, 'Tomorrow I will give the creature instructions on his duties in the castle. And Belle, I almost forgot. I will have to tell her. The girl is so curious there is no way she will not find out he is here. I will just have to set some rules for her to follow. It shouldn't be too difficult. Once she meets the creature she will be too frightened to go anywhere near it.'

King Maurice also wasn't sure what he was going to do with the little boy. That was a bump in the road he never expected. It disgusted him to think Rumplestiltskin had children locked up in his castle. He felt so sorry for the little boy, and hoped he didn't have to endure too many hardships.

What to do with the boy now was the question. He had hoped not to get Belle involved, but he should have known that was impossible. Now that she was looking after the child he knew she would get attached, and get attached fast. He didn't want that. Eventually he would have to send the boy away, whether with his real parents or adopted ones, and he knew that would just break Belle's heart when it happens. 'Well I will just have to tell her immediately at what may come about and make her understand. I will discuss everything with her first thing tomorrow.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle awoke to the strangest noise and the strongest smell the next morning. Her first instinct was to reach for the little boy to make sure he was safe, but she found an empty bed. Worried she shot up, but only to find the funniest sight in front of her.

The boy had obviously woken before her and took it upon himself to explore her room. Apparently he had gotten into her vanity drawer. Powders, lotions, and perfumes were spilt everywhere, and he was covered from head to toe. Instead of being mad she began to giggle hysterically. The boy was only a toddler and he didn't know any better.

Belle climbed out of bed a knelt beside the boy, gently taking the items from him. "I guess first things first, you're going to need a bath," she paused, "and I probably should child proof if you're going to be staying in here with me."

He tried to wipe some of the lotion off of his face but ended up making it worse. Belle quickly dressed, then had her maids prepare a bath for him. She also asked them if it were possible to find some clean clothes for him to wear, because the ones he had on were now soiled, and they wouldn't be cleaned and dry by the time he finished bathing.

Luckily one of the maids, Laura, had a son close to the boy's age and brought Belle a pair of clothes that would make due. Laura offered to help Belle give him a bath, but since he ran and hid from her when she was in the room, Belle didn't think it was a good idea. He was just now getting use to her, and she didn't want to push it.

Belle had never had much experience with children. She was an only child and there were rarely any children in the castle. Also, since she was almost never allowed to leave the castle grounds, she never got to interact with any of the townsfolk's children. However, she found that taking care of the boy came naturally to her. "So are you ready tell me your name yet?" she asked him as she helped him dress after his bath.

He just watched her.

"Well I guess you're going to make me guess it now aren't you?"

He gave her a shy smile. This made Belle feel good. 'He may still be afraid to speak to me, but at least I know I can make him smile.'

Belle knew she still was not allowed to leave her room, so she led the boy over to the fireplace to sit. While they waited for someone to come get them for breakfast, she threw out some guesses. She watched the boy's reaction carefully as she did so, "Is it John? Michael? James? Peter? Paul?"

Belle went on naming for several minutes. He never even so much as flinched at any of her suggestions.

Belle sighed, put her head in her hand, and continued to think. Her mind wandered to the man in the dungeon. She had done well not to think so much about him since she woke. She desperately wanted to see him again, but she knew she couldn't chance it until nightfall.

Rumplestiltskin had not admitting to the boy being his son, so she was unable to get a name from him either. She was about to give up when she remembered something. The man had been crying before he knew she was there. She recalled him saying 'I'm sorry Bae.'

Belle glanced over at the boy who was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, "Bae! Is your name Bae?"

The boy instantly glanced up and smiled. She could tell by the look on his face she was right. She laughed, "Alright then Bae, now I have something to call you."

There was a quiet rapping at the door. She got up to answer it. Sir Lucan was standing outside, "Milady, I am to escort the two of you downstairs for breakfast. Afterwards the king would like to have a word with you."

Belle nodded. She walked over to Bae, "Would you like to go downstairs and have breakfast, Bae?"

Bae tensed up, so Belle quickly added, "I promise I will stay with you. It will be the two of us, and Mrs. Potts. Remember her? She brought us dinner last night."

He relaxed slightly, and then held out his arms indicating he wanted Belle to carry him. She gladly obliged, and followed Sir Lucan to the dining hall.

Belle let Bae sit in her lap as they ate breakfast. He was still skittish of everything, but she was glad she was able to coax him out of her room. It was a start.

As Belle ate her she could only wonder what her father wanted to speak to her about. 'Perhaps he's going to tell me about Rumplestiltskin and why he brought him here. He will have to eventually, he can't keep me locked up in my room forever.'

When she was finished, Sir Lucan came to escort Belle to the throne room, "Your majesty asked that you come alone." He gestured toward Bae.

"I can't leave him. He's only comfortable around me!" she objected.

"I'm only relaying to you what I was told princess."

Belle sighed, "Give me a moment."

She carried Bae into the kitchen where Mrs. Potts was working, "Mrs. Potts, do you think you can watch over Bae while I speak with my father?"

"Bae?" Mrs. Potts smiled at the child, "So you finally got a name out of him?"

"You can say that."

"I don't mind at all my dear." Mrs. Potts held out her hands to take Bae from Belle.

Bae clung to Belle's neck. She looked down at him, "Sweetie, I'll only be gone for a few minutes, you've nothing to worry about. If there's anyone you can trust in this castle, it's Mrs. Potts."

She softly handed him over, and he began to cry. Belle was frantic and didn't know what to do, but Mrs. Potts shooed her out the door, "Go my dear, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

Belle was hesitant, but she listened to Mrs. Potts. Sir Lucan was outside the door waiting for her. He led her to the throne room. Her father was already waiting for her, sitting on his throne. Belle stood before him, "Good morning, Papa. You needed to speak to me?"

"Hello, Belle. Yes, I have some important things we need to discuss," King Maurice said.

"Oh?"

King Maurice was unsure how to start, "Well, there are going to be some major changes happening in the castle. I have acquired something that will change the luck of our kingdom."

'So he is going to tell me about Rum,' she thought. "What is that?"

"Belle, we've captured a beast, a _very_ powerful beast. One who will have to do whatever I say from now on, no matter what." The King seemed very pleased with himself.

"So you control a man's life?" Belle looked rather sad.

"Yes, and know he's not a man, but a beast. And it's for the better. I can use him to do good and make our kingdom prosperous and happy again, undo the damage the Ogre Wars have caused. Our people will no longer be dying."

Belle's became furious, "But at what cost Papa? You are holding someone captive against their will! No good can come of this no matter how good your intentions are!"

"Belle, you will do well to hold your tongue and not speak to me in that manner! I am your father, the king, and you will respect me. Until you are queen, you will have no say in how I run this kingdom. This _beast_ will change everything, you'll see, and then you will thank me. His life means nothing compared to the life of our people."

Belle fell silent. As much as she wanted to respond to his horrible words, she knew there was nothing to do to change her father's mind.

"Now Belle, with this creature in our castle, there are a few rules I need to lay forth for you to follow."

Belle just glared at her father.

"First, you will not to go near him unless I am with you. If you are to run into him, you are not to speak to him, just turn around and return to your room. This creature is dangerous and I do not want you to get hurt."

Belle nodded. She knew instantly that she was not going to obey her father's wishes. The man she met last night was not dangerous and she was going to go near him all she wanted.

"Second, soon you may return to roaming about the castle and the castle grounds at your own will without escort. However, you will no longer be able to gain access to the west wing. If you try you will fail."

Belle nodded again. She wanted to ask what was in the west wing, but she had a pretty good idea. 'Rumplestiltskin will still be a prisoner, but at least he won't have to stay in the dungeon anymore. My father still has some sort of dignity.'

Her father continued, "Two days from now, I will introduce the beast to the royal court. You will be there, and you will dress like the princess that you are, not in these peasant rags."

King Maurice pointed to the attire Belle had on. Belle was wearing the same blue dress from the night before, and she was not happy hearing her father call it a 'peasant rag.' Belle clenched her fists at her sides as she addressed her father, "This dress is not a rag! It was Mama's! Or have you forgotten? I love this dress, and I wouldn't trade it for all the beautiful gowns in the world!"

King Maurice saddened a little at the mention of his wife, Belle's mother, who had passed many years ago, "Oh yes, I'm sorry, but nevertheless, you will still dress accordingly."

Belle calmed a little when he apologized, but she was still angry, "Yes, Papa. Am I to stay in my room for the remainder of the day?"

"You are. Lunch and dinner will be brought up to you."

Belle nodded rather disappointed.

"And about the boy..."

"Yes?"

Maurice scratched the back of his head, "How is it going with him?"

"He's still scared, but has warmed up to me. I can't get him to say much, but I can tell he's becoming more comfortable."

"Yes, well don't grow to accustomed to having him around."

Worry welled up inside Belle, "What are you going to do Papa?"

"I've already contacted someone about finding his real parents, but until then, I've arranged for him to go to an orphanage."

"An orphanage?!" Belle was furious, she had to do everything in her power to keep him from being taken away, "Papa, you can't do that to him! He's already scared half to death! That will just make it worse!"

Maurice could tell his daughter had already grown attached to the boy, "Belle, no matter how much you want it, he can't stay here."

"Why not? I can take care of him, he likes me!"

"Belle you have responsibilities, a little boy would only interfere..."

"No it will be fine, I won't let it interfere," Belle ran to her father's side and grabbed his hand, "Please Papa, he needs me..."

King Maurice looked down into Belle's tear filled eyes. 'Yes she's already grown attached, and to keep him here will just make the separation harder.' Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her no. Belle was his weakness, "Very well, he can stay here."

Belle gleamed.

"But only until we find his real parents, or a suitable family who is willing to raise him."

"Yes, Papa, thank you!"

"And I will bring in a governess as well. I do not want the burden of schooling him to fall upon you as well."

"I understand," she turned to leave, but turned back, "Oh, would it be possible for me to go to town today? The boy doesn't have any clothes or toys or..."

King Maurice stopped her, "I'll send someone for you. I'll have them pick up anything he needs and brought up to your room as soon a they return."

Belle faced him and forced a smile, "Ok then."

"I love you, Belle. Please remember that."

"I love you, too Papa." And she did. No matter how angry she was at him she still loved him. She just didn't know how she was going to forgive him for his actions with Rum, but she was glad he had agreed to let Bae stay. Now she just needed to find out if Rumplestiltskin was his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n this chapter is not too different from the original chapter because bae is mostly mentioned rather than present, but since this is a rewrite of the original story, its bound to happen some but I still hope you enjoy it. Also, the history between Rum/Milah/Bae will be different than the show bc obviously if Milah had just left then Rum nor Bae would care to have another woman in their life. Thanks so much for reading and I will try to keep updating on a regular basis until the baby comes :)**

Belle returned to the kitchen to find Bae had calmed down. When she noticed the cookies in his hands, she laughed and playfully scolded Mrs. Potts, before returning to her room with him.

After her chat with her father, she was relieved he had told her about the stranger in the castle, but she was angry with him for taking a prisoner for such selfish reasons. She knew the state her kingdom was in. The Ogre Wars had been very devastating to the subjects, and the aftermath still lingered. Yet, it was not ok to take one life unwillingly to prosper.

Her father had also called Rumplestiltskin a beast. Even though she had only met him once, she knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that he was no such thing. He was only misunderstood. She had always been a good judge of character, and had yet to be wrong. It occurred to her that part of his act was his concern for the safety of his son, but she still wasn't completely sure Bae was his son.

Staying in her room for the rest of the day was very frustrating for Belle, but Bae's company made it so much easier. She hated being coped up. All she had ever wanted to do was be free. Even when she wasn't confined to her room, she wasn't allowed to leave the castle, or the castle grounds, so she still felt captive. In a way she was being locked up in a fancier dungeon. Normally she would have ventured out through the tunnels, but Bae was still settling in, getting use to her and the castle, so she didn't think it was a good idea.

Belle had no desire to be queen. Even as queen she would still not be free. She was thankful her father hadn't forced her to marry yet, but she could feel the day soon approaching. She wanted to be able to marry someone she fell in love with, not some prince she never even met from a far off kingdom. She decided not to worry about that now, because that wasn't the problem at hand. Bae was her priority.

She spent the next two days trying to get to know the little boy, and get him to open up to her. Her father had one of the servants bring up clothing and other necessities for Bae, just like he promised.

She thought the job of taking care of a three year old would be harder, but he wasn't a demanding little boy. She told herself not to get used to it, because when he became more comfortable things might change. She did notice he was very curious, something the two of them had in common, and wanted to explore everything she had in her room. She spent some time making her room safer, putting things away that would harm him, or that he could make a tremendous mess with.

He started talking to her a bit more, but his sentences were short, and he mostly inquired about his father. Belle wasn't sure what to tell him. She wasn't completely sure that Rumplestiltskin was his father and she didn't want to get his hopes up by telling him he was here. She wanted to visit Rum again to try to find out more information, not to mention she desperately wanted to see him again.

Belle began to grow anxious as the day approached that Rumplestiltskin would find out she was the princess and not a caretaker. She needed to see him one last time before he found out, and tell him the truth. 'He may never speak to me again when he finds out who I really am.' She was unable to visit him again until the night before her father was to introduce him to the royal court.

After Belle had read a story, tucked Bae in for the night, and made sure he was asleep, she grabbed a torch to head down to the dungeon. She hoped Rumplestiltskin was still down there, and not moved to the west wing yet. She grabbed a cloak and began her walk through the passageways.

When she arrived, she eased the secret door open, listening for anyone who may catch her. She could hear nothing, so she cautiously continued out of hiding. She peeked around the corner, and to her relief there was no one by the cell. Rumplestiltskin was standing there looking towards the very spot she was standing as if he knew she was coming.

"Hello, again dearie, what brings you to the monster's cave?" he questioned.

Belle stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the bars, "How did you know I was here?"

"Let's call it…intuition."

"Oh, ok, sure." Belle let the hood of her cape fall revealing her long chestnut curls, which seemed to sparkle in the tiny amount of light that was streaming into the dungeon.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but notice how they made her seem all the more beautiful. He immediately pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had made the mistake of falling for a woman once before, and swore he would never do it again. 'No woman would think of me as anything, and besides she is just a spy. To think in such a manner creates a weakness, and I can afford no weaknesses.'

Belle stepped up, grabbed the bars, and smiled, "I wanted to see you again."

Rumplestiltskin looked puzzled for a second but quickly replaced his expression with his usual imp like one, "Any why is that dearie? Still haven't learned what a monster I truly am? The king has not told everyone of my arrival yet?"

Belle scowled at him, "I told you I don't think you are a monster, and he plans to let the kingdom know tomorrow in front of the royal court."

Rumplestiltskin took a step forward and waved his hands through the air as he spoke, "And how did you come to know this information dearie? Surely just a _caretaker_ wouldn't have any part of knowing the royal business." He sneered at her.

Belle knew he knew she wasn't really the caretaker. She didn't think he ever thought she was. 'Perhaps I should get it over with and tell him, he's gonna find out soon either way. It's better if it comes from me.' She looked down at the ground and then back up at Rumple, "I…uh…I need to tell you something."

Rumplestiltskin put his hands behind his back, "And that would be what? Ready to tell me about what the king has done with the boy?"

Belle hesitated, "I told you, the boy is safe, you have nothing to worry about."

"Now you see, that would be so much easier to believe if you didn't lie about who you are," he stated in a clipped tone.

A sad expression mixed with fear washed over Belle's face. She didn't expect him to admit to knowing she was lying. "If I tell you who I am, I don't want you to stop talking to me, I promise I mean you no harm!" She said rather desperately.

"Ah, another deal…I thought you weren't here for that…yet here is the second one you have asked of me."

"Well I didn't mean it that way…I'll tell you no matter what you chose…I would just like it, I mean I hope that we could possibly be friends."

Rumplestiltskin burst out into laughter. Loud, cruel, mocking laughter, "Friends? What would make you want to be friends with the likes of me? No one is ever my friend, and if they say they are then there is _always_ an ulterior motive."

Belle looked confused, "You…you don't have any friends?"

Rumplestiltskin continued laughing, "Dearie, I can tell you I don't think I've ever had a friend in my entire life, and I'm pretty sure you won't be the first."

Belle didn't think it was funny. She felt rather sad that Rumplestiltskin had no one to call a friend, or even think himself worthy of one, "Why do you doubt yourself so?"

Rumplestiltskin finally ceased the laughing and looked back into Belle's eyes, "I am a monster, a beast, a creature unworthy of friendship or love. Ask anyone and they will tell you the same."

Belle frowned, "But the little boy, you seem to care for him, is he your son?"

"It's none of your business what that boy is to me, now are you going to tell me where he is, or are you going to keep stringing me along?"

Belle bit her bottom lip, "Rum, I…"

Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow at the nickname. 'She had said she would use it, but I didn't actually believe her.'

"Perhaps we could be friends one day, but for that to happen, I have to tell you the truth."

Rumplestiltskin was all ears.

"I'm not really the caretaker of this castle, and I do know where the boy is. My name really is Belle, but I'm actually the…"

Suddenly a door swung open and several footsteps could be heard approaching. Rumple and Belle gasped and turned their heads to the sound, but when Rumple turned back to look at Belle she was gone. 'How does she do that I wonder?'

Two guards appeared before him, "What were you laughing at imp? Is there someone down here?"

The second guard began to search the area, but found no one.

"I was laughing at myself, being locked behind bars can make you rather mad you know," Rumplestiltskin said through an evil grin.

The guard humphed, "His majesty the king requests your presence. You are to be on your best behavior and not give us any trouble understand?"

Rumplestiltskin gave a small mocking bow, "If the king wishes it then so be it."

The guards unlocked the cell and led Rumplestiltskin out of the dungeon.

Belle was listening intently from behind the secret doorway. She smiled to herself. 'He didn't give me away!' she thought excitedly, but the excitement she felt dissipated quickly. Their conversation had been interrupted before she could tell him the truth. She didn't think she would have a chance to see him before tomorrow. She hoped he would understand, but part of her thought he might be angry.

She tried not to think about it because now she had to get to the main hall to see what her father had to say. She rushed through the corridors until she arrived at the peephole to the main hall. She made it just in time to see Rumplestiltskin enter with the guards. King Maurice was sitting on his throne. All was silent for a minute.

"Bow before your king beast," one of the guards said as they shoved Rumplestiltskin forward.

'Do they have to be so rough?' Belle wondered.

Rumplestiltskin kept a straight face and took a bow, "Your majesty. How may I be of service to you?"

"I have brought you here to tell you of your duties in the castle."

Rumplestiltskin stood back up and placed his hands behind his back, "And what might they be?"

"I hear that you are able to spin straw into gold, is this true?"

"You heard correctly."

"Good. A room has been set up for you in the west wing. Whatever you need will be provided for you, spinning wheel, straw, etc. You will meet a certain quota of gold each week. You will be confined to this room, unless instructed otherwise, instead of the dungeon. The room will stay locked so do not try to escape."

"As if I could your majesty," Rumple said mockingly through gritted teeth.

"Enough! You will not speak to me in such a manner. I am your master now. You will do as I say," King Maurice stood up.

"As you wish."

"Now, to continue, you will serve as my right hand in battles and treaties. You will only appear before others when I request it. I'm sure a _man _of your _reputation_ will have no problem persuading others to do things in my favor."

"You presume correctly your majesty."

"Tomorrow I will introduce you to the royal court, and the kingdom. My daughter will also be there. You will do well to keep your distance from her. You may speak only when spoken to."

"Yes, your majesty. Anything else?"

"Yes, you will tell me who the parents are of the little boy we found in your castle."

Rumplestiltskin took a moment before he answered. He knew if he told the King the truth Bae would be in danger. 'If the king see's me as some sort of demon, then he will only think of my son as a demon. There is no telling what he will do to him.' Rumplestiltskin came up with a way to tell the truth, but not the whole truth, "Just a poor old spinner and his wife."

"And where can I find these people?"

"They are long gone."

"You mean they are dead?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "You might say that."

King Maurice looked disgusted, 'Sick creature.' It was obvious that he assumed Rumplestiltskin killed the parents and kidnapped the little boy. He waved his hand through the air to dismiss Rumplestiltskin. He didn't want to look upon him anymore, "That is all for now, Sir Lucan will show you to your quarters and work room. Meals will be brought to you. Do you have any questions?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "But if I may I have something to say to you."

"Go ahead."

"I hope you hid it well."

"What?"

"You know what I speak of. I hope you hid it well because I will find it, and when I do you will regret the day you ever messed with me."

"You'll never find it monster. I have nothing to fear. Guards, take him away."

"Oh, we will see about that."

Belle didn't even watch as the guards took Rumplestiltskin away. She was in shock. She was very upset about what she just heard. She had been so sure that Bae was Rumplestiltskin's son, but he told her father otherwise. Bae was the son of a spinner and his wife who were dead. 'So my father was right. He did take the boy. But why?'

As she walked back to her room, her heart continued to scream that Rum really was Bae's father. She had seen the love and worry in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. Also, they had such similar features, but then something else occurred to her. Rumplestiltskin had the most unique, strangest skin she had ever seen. However, Bae's skin was completely normal. 'Surely he would have inherited at least a little of the skin pigment from his father.' There was something out of place about the situation and she couldn't put her finger on it. 'Perhaps Rumplestiltskin was leaving out key details.'

Belle was also slightly depressed about the threat Rumplestiltskin gave her father as well. 'Rum threatened my father…this must be more serious than I thought. They must have been talking about that funny looking dagger; I don't see what else it could be. What is so special about that thing?'

Belle sighed and sat down on her bed next to the sleeping Bae. She stroked his head as he slept. 'Even if Rumplestiltskin really wasn't his father, he must think of him so.' Belle was caught in this delimma and she needed to figure out what to do soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumplestiltskin quietly let the guards lead him into the west wing. They took him to a room, which he noticed contained a spinning wheel and straw just like the king had stated. There was a small bed in the corner, a dresser, a table and chair for one, and a few other raggedy pieces of furniture. A desk sat in the corner, with several pieces of laboratory glassware and supplies perched on top. Rumplestiltskin assumed that was to make any potions the king requested. He was known as a very powerful sorcerer so he wasn't surprised. The room contained one window to the outside world, on the adjacent wall to the door.

The guards shoved him in the room, shut, and locked the door. "So much for hospitality," Rumple said to himself.

He walked over to the spinning wheel to examine it. It was used, but sturdy enough. He could definitely work with it. He walked around the room to look at the other contents. The bed was old, and only big enough for one, which didn't matter. He never had anyone to share his bed with, not that he wanted to, not since his wife, Milah, and most of the time not even then. There was a pillow and blanket, which looked to be cleaned, but stained. The dresser was empty. He had not brought his wardrobe with him. It wasn't possible seeing as he was captured, so it didn't make sense to ask to pack a bag. He could magic his clothes here, but he would have to ask the king's permission first.

Rumplestiltskin walked over to the window to see what kind of view he had. From his window he could only see the castle gardens, and not much else. It was better than having no view at all, but it honestly didn't matter to him. Bae was the only thing that mattered. He had swore to protect him, and had failed. Because of his carelessness, they had been separated.

Oh how he hated not being in control of his own life. Ever since becoming the Dark One, he always possessed the dagger, therefore possessing his own life. This was the first time someone else had captured it. He had hid it so well; he couldn't understand how the king had discovered it.

And the king had his son; there was no telling what was going to happen to him. For all Rumplestiltskin knew, Bae would end up in a foster home with uncaring or abusive parents. He may never see him again, even if he were to gain his freedom back. He clenched his fists at his sides thinking about it, 'I will do everything in my power to find that dagger, take control of my life once more, get my son back, and the king will be sorry!'

While his thoughts mainly focused on his son, Belle had wandered into his mind briefly. 'What does she want with me? Who was she? What does she know about my son? She was about to tell me the truth, but then the guards interrupted us.' For a moment it occurred to him that he could somehow use the girl to try to keep the king from sending his son away. He could manipulate her into tricking the king into thinking Bae was important, and he needed him…but Rumplestiltskin quickly pushed the thought aside. 'I probably won't see her again anyway, now that I'm no longer in the dungeon. She won't be able to get up here without being seen.'

He walked over the spinning wheel and sat down. He couldn't think about anything else right now, because his thoughts would just return to Bae. He began to turn the wheel, turn the wheel so he could forget. Forget where he was, what had happened, and how he knew he would never see his son again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle and Bae woke early the next morning to get ready for Rumplestiltskin's introduction to the court that afternoon. She was going through the few clothes for the boy, trying to find a pair that would be suitable for the occasion, when there was a rapping at the door, "It's Mrs. Potts, dear, with your breakfast!"

"Come in!" Belle called back. Bae ducked behind Belle as the door opened.

Mrs. Potts entered with a tray full of food in one hand, and a tea set in the other. She sat it down in the usual spot next to the fireplace. She flashed a smile at Bae when she saw him staring at her, and she almost thought he gave her a tiny one in return, "Well well, perhaps you are warming up to me after all?"

Belle glanced down just in time to see Bae hide his growing smile. She chuckled and shook her head as she set him down to eat. She turned back to address Mrs. Potts, "I'm glad he's not as frightened of you as he was. He still won't talk to me though."

"These things take time, my dear. Remember, he's lost everything he's known all in one day."

"Yes, I understand." Belle sighed as she watched Bae eat. She couldn't help but think about Rumplestiltskin.

Mrs. Potts noticed a change in Belle's demeanor, "Is there something else on your mind my dear?"

"Oh! Uh…" Belle blushed, "I'm just upset about everything that's happened…with Bae and all."

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the man up in the west wing?" Mrs. Potts gave her a knowing look.

Belle furrowed her brow, "How did you know?"

"I know that look you get when you're up to something. I didn't see it until he arrived. And I knew he was in the west wing, because I've been assigned to serve him his meals."

Mrs. Potts was the only person Belle could confide in without any judgment or worries of betrayal. She even knew about the secret passages Belle used, but never gave her away to her father. She felt it would be safe to tell her the truth about Rumplestiltskin, "Ah. Yes, you're right. I've actually gone to see him a couple times when he was still in the dungeon. My father doesn't know, but he's told me to stay away from him. He calls him a monster, a beast, but I don't think he is such a thing."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "I don't know what your father's intentions are with this man, but all I can say for sure is he's just trying to look out for you. If he thinks he's dangerous, then that's why he's being so strict. You're his only daughter and I know he doesn't want to lose or see any harm come to you."

"But, that's just it Mrs. Potts! I'm pretty sure he's not dangerous!"

Mrs. Potts stood up, "Well my dear, you've always been a good judge of character; If you think he's not dangerous, then I trust you to make the right decisions, even if that means disobeying."

Belle smiled, "Thank you, I'm glad you believe me. You always make me feel better."

"Anytime dear, now I must be off, I have other errands to run. I'm going to meet this 'beast' of yours."

Mrs. Potts bid Bae goodbye as well before leaving the room. Belle only hoped Mrs. Potts was right. She hoped she was making the right decisions.

She turned back to Bae, noticing he had stopped eating, even though there was a considerable amount of food left on his plate, "Sweetie, are you not hungry?"

He looked up at her when she spoke to him and she could see something that resembled hope in his eyes, "You found daddy?"

Belle was taken aback by the question. It hadn't even occurred to her that she was talking openly about Rum to Mrs. Potts in front of Bae. She tried to think of something to say to the boy. She still didn't know if Rumplestiltskin was his father, and she didn't want to get his hopes up by telling him she had found him, "I don't know sweetie..."

Belle only expected the boy to look downcast or stare at her. She was surprised when he spoke again, "You say monster. Daddy says monster."

Belle was amazed at how much Bae picked up from her conversation. She recalled she hadn't used Rumplestiltskin's name, but Bae had still heard her say her father referred to him as a monster. She considered what she was going to say to him. She didn't want to lie to him, but she wasn't quite sure the truth would be a good thing at the moment either, at least not until she had the _whole_ truth. She went and sat down next to Bae, placing a hand over his, "I did say monster, Bae. I was talking about this man I met in the castle, but I don't want you to think I meant he was a monster. I'm not exactly sure who he is, he may be your father, he may not. But when I find out, you'll be the first to know, ok? Do you understand?"

Bae nodded.

Belle smiled and kissed his forehead, "Now finish eating, then we'll get ready for this afternoon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Potts left Belle's room swiftly to return to the kitchen. She grabbed the tray of food that was meant for Rumplestiltskin from the chef, a pot of tea, and a teacup. She headed towards the west wing. She was very interested in meeting this new prisoner. Belle rarely took a fancy to anyone and she wanted to see what was so special about him.

Two guards stood watch outside the entrance to the room. "I'm here to bring food to the prisoner," Mrs. Potts stated.

One of the guards nodded in conformation and opened the door for her and she walked in.

Rumplestiltskin was spinning at the wheel. He paid no mind to Mrs. Potts as she entered the room. Mrs. Potts set the food and tea down on the small table, "Lunch is served. How would you like a nice spot of tea?" she asked cheerfully.

Rumplestiltskin glanced up at her from the side, then back at the wheel. He said nothing, and made no motion to get up to eat. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Now come, come, cat got your tongue?"

Rumplestiltskin turned around to face her, "I can assure you madam, that I possess my own tongue."

Mrs. Potts held up her hands in defeat, "No need to get snappy. I was only trying to start conversation."

Rumplestiltskin stood up and took a few flourishing steps toward her, "I have no desire to converse with you or anyone else!"

"Well, I will be bringing you your meals from now on so you might as well get use to me." Now that Rumplestiltskin was standing, Mrs. Potts was able to get a good look at him. His green skin, sharp teeth, and reptilian eyes didn't faze her. His odd choice in clothing only added to his appearance. She thought it was strange, but she could see why Belle was so mesmerized. She also didn't miss the resemblance he had to Bae.

He noted she was examining him. He stepped closer to her and leaned down into her face, trying to intimidate her, "Why are you so interested in me? Come to stare at the beast have you?"

Mrs. Potts ignored his accusations. She could tell he was trying to put on a show. She decided to change the subject, "My, my, I can see why she can't seem to get her mind off you. So bittersweet and strange."

"And to whom are you referring?" Rumplestiltskin stood up straight and waved a hand through the air.

"Why Belle of course. I didn't think you've met any other women in the castle, and surely you should know I'm not talking about myself?"

Rumplestiltskin went back to his spinning wheel. He really did not want to speak to this woman.

"Suit yourself then." Mrs. Potts left the room. The locks could be heard behind her.

'Why is Belle so interested in me?' Rumplestiltskin wondered, 'And how did that old bag know she's visited me? She must be a spy as well. The king must have some sort of plan, but what is it?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle had Bae dressed and ready, but she was still pondering what to wear. She went over to her wardrobe to see which of her many different ball gowns she should pick. 'None of these seem good enough for him…wait…what am I thinking? I don't care what he thinks about my looks. How did I even let that thought cross my mind?' She found herself blushing.

She reached up and pulled a golden ball gown from the rack. She held it up for Bae, "What do you think?"

Bae smiled and nodded eagerly.

Belle grinned, "Oh, you really like this one don't you? This it is then."

She went in the other room to put it on. The sleeves fell to her shoulders and it was outlined in beaded jewels. As she looked at herself in the mirror she knew it was the best choice for the event.

She returned to her room, sitting at the vanity so she could fix her hair. She decided to wear it halfway up in a bun, and chose a pair of earrings that matched the jewels on her dress. Bae came up beside her and watched curiously as she applied her powders to bring out her eyes.

"How do I look?" She asked when she was done.

"Petty." He beamed up at her.

Belle reached down and hugged him, "Thank you. You look great too in your outfit. I am glad we finally have some clothes for you."

As she was putting the finishing touches on her attire, there was a knock at the door. She rose to answer it, "Papa!"

"Good evening, Belle. I have come to make sure you are dressed appropriately and escort you to this afternoon's event," said King Maurice.

Belle opened the door all the way so he could see her, "Have a look for yourself."

King Maurice looked at her for a moment. He walked up to her and tilted her chin towards him, "You look radiant my dear, the spitting image of your mother." He could see the sorrow in Belle's eyes at the mention of her mother, "She would be very proud of you."

"I know Papa."

Maurice looked behind Belle to see Bae still standing by the vanity. As soon as Bae saw the King he backed away, beginning to wail in fright.

Belle ran up to him and gathered him in her arms, "There, there sweetie, it's just my papa."

Bae's tears subsided once Belle picked him up, but he was still very wary of Maurice. He nuzzled into Belle's shoulder.

Maurice, unwilling to upset the boy any further, kept his distance, "I have arranged for Mrs. Potts to keep him during the announcement. I know you said he's only comfortable with you, but I feel it unwise to have him present when events unfold. We don't want to cause a scene, you know if…"

Belle interrupted him before he could continue. She knew what he was about to say. There was no telling how Bae would react if he saw Rumplestiltskin. If Rumplestiltskin had indeed held Bae captive, then it wouldn't be pretty. And if he was his father, then she felt in front of the entire court was not the time and place to reunite father and son, "I understand papa. He should be fine with Mrs. Potts. He has been warming up to her as well."

"Good. I'm glad you agree. Come, that is if you are ready to go?"

"I am."

King Maurice could tell his daughter was not her usual self, "Belle, don't look so sad my dear. I know you think I'm in the wrong, but when you meet this creature you will see for yourself, it is for the good of our people."

Belle averted her gaze to the floor. 'He has no idea I've already met him.'

Belle carried Bae down to the kitchen with her father. Bae never took his eyes off King Maurice the whole way.

Mrs. Potts was ready to take the boy when Belle arrived. "Hello again. I trust you had a good morning with our Belle?" She said.

Bae hid his face from view. Belle spoke to him before handing him over to Mrs. Potts, "Now I'll be gone a bit longer than last time ok?" Bae squeezed her. "Mrs. Potts is going to stay with you the whole time. She might even take you to the library to choose some more books. Would you like that?"

Bae nodded, loosening his grip on her slightly, and let go completely when she sat him in a chair.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair, and gave him a kiss, "I'll be back before you know it."

King Maurice watched Belle as she talked to Bae. It made him worried because he realized she had grown more attached to the boy than he thought she would. It was a problem in need of solving, but he didn't know how. He held out his arm for Belle and she took it as he led her down to the throne room.

Belle noticed all the other court members had already arrived before them, and taken their seats. An announcer announced their arrival. Everyone stood and bowed to the King and princess. Her father took a seat on his throne and Belle sat in hers, which was a smaller one to the left of his.

After everything settled, King Maurice stood and addressed the court. Belle only partly listened to his speech. It was mostly the same things he had told her before, how this would help the kingdom recover from the Ogre Wars, and we would prosper once again. She heard a little bragging in there as well; the fact he was the only one who was able to capture the Dark One after so many years.

Belle didn't care about any of that. She didn't want to hear it so she tried to tune it out. But when she wasn't listening to her father, she was getting very nervous. Any minute now Rumplestiltskin would find out who she truly is. He would know the truth because she wasn't able to tell him. 'What will he do? Will he even speak to me anymore?' She had not really had time to think about it since the night she almost told him. Bae had kept her pretty busy. Bae, she worried for him as well. She hoped he was doing ok with Mrs. Potts. There was so much on her mind. The only thing she could do was try to stay calm and focus on something else, but it wasn't working. Then she heard the words she both dreaded and yet made her excited at the same time, "Now, may I introduce to you, Rumplestiltskin, or better known as the Dark One!"

Rumplestiltskin strolled into the room with the two guards following closely behind him. There were some gasps from the people, but mostly silent gawking.

"Do not fear him! He is now under my control! He may not harm you or anyone without my command." Maurice bellowed.

Belle shuddered a little, 'Would my father really have Rum harm someone if he wanted?'

Belle kept her eyes on her lap. Rumplestiltskin stepped up to the King's throne and took a bow, "Your majesty."

King Maurice motioned toward his daughter, "I introduce my daughter, Princess Belle of Avonlea."

Belle looked up to meet Rum's gaze for the first time. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red.

Rumplestiltskin was looking at her with questioning eyes and a menacing smile. He took another bow, but never let his gaze fall, "It's a pleasure _princess_."

Belle's and Rumplestiltskin's eyes stayed interlocked, when King Maurice went to speak again. All she could do was watch Rum as he continued to stare at her, stare at her with those dark brown reptilian eyes, eyes that now knew the truth.

Belle knew she had to visit Rum as soon as she was able. The way he was staring at her…it made her uneasy. She had to explain herself. However, she didn't know what she was going to say. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud scream coming across the way, "DADDY!"

Everyone, including Rumplestiltskin turned to see who it was, and Belle's heart sank as she turned to see Bae sprinting into the throne room with a disheveled Mrs. Potts chasing along behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Potts was happy that Bae was finally becoming comfortable around her. He didn't cry after Belle left, and she actually got a few smiles out of him as she was fixing fresh cookies. He ate the treats in a heartbeat, and she gave him a tall glass of milk to go with them. Once he was finished, she took him to the library just as Belle promised she would.

She knew they would have to walk past the west wing to get to the library, and if intuition was right, she would have to be cautious. She couldn't risk running into the guards when they were escorting Rumplestiltskin down to the court.

After waiting an allotted amount of time, she hiked the boy up in to her arms and carried him there. Bae oohed and ahhed over the books, and Mrs. Potts chuckled, as she was reminded of Belle when she came across new books.

After Bae had chosen several books, Mrs. Potts carried them in one arm, while she held on to Bae's hand with the other, letting him walk back to the kitchen. "You picked out some good books. Belle will enjoy reading these to you later." Mrs. Potts told him.

He smiled at her but didn't say a word. She wondered when he would be comfortable enough to start talking to her. Walking at a pace that allowed him to keep up, she glanced down and noticed how he was examining the flying buttresses in the hallway. The detail was exquisite and it was hard not to stare, even for a child.

Her head shot up when she heard some noise ahead, and she began to fret realizing they were about to walk by the west wing. She was certain she had left the kitchen in a sufficient amount of time but now she began to doubt herself. Catching a glimpse of who was ahead, her stomach dropped when she realized she was wrong. Letting the books fall to the floor, she swiftly lifted Bae up into her arms, and tried to duck behind a corner so he couldn't see who was coming.

But it was too late. Bae's eyes widened as he saw Rumplestiltskin walk across the hallway ahead. He began to struggle, trying to get out of Mrs. Pott's grip and screaming for his Papa. Rumplestiltskin and the guards were already out of hearing range, so he never knew Mrs. Potts, nor the boy was there.

Mrs. Pott's held on to the boy as tight as she could, but she could only do so much. And when he was able to squirm out of her arms. He took off towards the place he saw Rumplestiltskin going, and Mrs. Potts knew there was about to be a lot of trouble as she went chasing after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had all happened so fast. Belle barely had time to register what was going on. She remembered Bae running in the throne room, screaming for Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin had turned to see him, and the gleam in his eyes was unmistakable. "Baelfire!" he called out as he opened his arms for the boy. But the boy never made it to him. King Maurice had ordered a guard to snatch up the boy, while having the others restrain Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin's voice filled the throne room as he yelled curse after curse directed toward the king, the guards, or anyone else standing in his way. He didn't care who heard him. He tried to break free of the guards, but three more joined in, and they were able to constrain him.

It was all so heartbreaking to Belle. Rumplestiltskin was screaming and cursing everyone and Bae was flipping out, struggling to free himself from the knight. Belle forced herself out of her stupor, jumped up and ran to Bae. She took him from the guard, and did everything she could to calm him down, but she was unsuccessful.

"SILENCE BEAST!" Maurice commanded at the top of his lungs.

Not only did Rumplestiltskin immediately go quiet, but so did everyone else in the room. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of Bae crying. Belle glanced at Rumplestiltskin. She could see in his eyes that he was in pain, and it wasn't just pain from whatever her father was doing to him, it was another kind of pain reflected as he stared at Bae.

Belle looked up at her father and saw he was holding the funny looking dagger from the other day as he slowly descended the couple stairs, "Guards, take him back to his room." He faced Belle, "Belle, you get that boy out of here."

Her father's tone frightened Belle, and she wasn't going to argue. She knew he was right, so she did the best she could, and with Mrs. Potts help they got Bae out of the throne room.

"No no no no!" Bae started to scream as she carried him away. He was hysterical, and watching his father being dragged away was not helping.

When they arrived at her room, Belle tried to put him on the bed, but he kept hopping off and running for the door. "Daddy, daddy!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Mrs. Potts blocked the door so he couldn't escape, but that only made things worse.

Belle got down on her knees so she could talk to Bae at his level, "Bae listen to me..."

Bae just shook his head and kept screaming for his father. Belle gathered him up into her arms, stroking his hair trying to soothe him. She whispered reassurances to him as she did so.

Mrs. Potts began apologizing immensely, "I'm sorry, Belle, it was an accident..."

Belle flashed Mrs. Potts a knowing smile, "It's ok, I understand."

Belle turned back to Bae, focusing all her attention on him. "Bae listen to me..."

"No, my daddy! I want my daddy!"

She stroked his hair, "I know you want your daddy, but you can't see him right now."

"But...I...want...him..." he said through sniffles.

The only option Belle could come up with to calm him down was to reason with him, "Listen, if you quiet down now, I might be able to take you to see your father some time soon."

"Now?"

"Well, no. We can't go now, but soon. I promise you. You will see him again."

Bae stared at her for a moment, before nodding. He continued to cry, but it wasn't as intense as before. Eventually, Belle was able to coax him into sitting on the bed, and she curled up next to him with a book she thought he would love. Putting her arm around him as she read, he cried off and on, until, to her relief, he fell asleep.

Mrs. Potts stayed the entire time, just in case Belle needed assistance. Belle tucked Bae in and walked over to speak to her, "I need to go visit Rumplestiltskin. I need to know the truth."

"You can't go now, child. You know your father could come up any minute to check on Bae. If he finds you gone, or worse, if he goes to your beast's room and finds you there, you know I won't be able to cover for you."

Belle rubbed her forearms. She wanted to see Rumplestiltskin right away, the anxiety was killing her, but she knew Mrs. Potts was right. She would have to wait until nightfall to visit him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin struggled with the guards all the way back to his room. They had his boy, _his son_, and they wouldn't let him see him. Worse, that girl...the princess...knew about Bae the entire time and lied about it. He was infuriated. 'If I ever see that girl again...she will wish she never crossed me.'

After the guards left, he let his anger completely take over, samshing everything in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Potts was right when predicting King Maurice would come by to see Belle. Not soon after the incident had happened, and Belle had gotten Bae to calm, had her father shown up.

Belle stepped out into the hallway to speak to him.

"How is he doing?" Maurice asked genuinely concerned.

"He's ok for now. I was able to get him to calm down; he's asleep now."

Maurice nodded and sighed, "Belle, I'm making arrangements to have the boy sent away in the morning."

"What Papa?! NO!" Belle protested.

"Belle, it's for the best. That creature has somehow deluded the boy into believing he's his father. We have to get the child as far away from danger as possible."

"Papa, he's not in an danger! If you control this man, then no harm can come to Bae!" Belle hated mentioning the control, but she was going to do what she could to keep Bae there.

"Beast, Belle, not man. And I know, but it's not that simple. What if he were to run into him again, huh? You saw what happened today!"

"Papa, please!" She begged as she grabbed her father's arm. "I will make sure it doesn't happen again. You promised! We can't send him to an orphanage. After everything he's been through. It will only make it worse."

Maurice sighed heavily and looked away from his daughter. No he couldn't do that to the boy. And Belle was right, Rumplestiltskin was under his control so he couldn't hurt the child. He looked back at Belle, "I will allow this for now. But if anything else comes to pass, there will be no other option next time. I will not change my mind."

Belle beamed and threw her arms around her father's neck, "Thank you papa, for being so understanding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once nightfall finally came, Belle assured Bae was sound asleep before she left her room to head to the west wing. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her gown from earlier, because of everything that had happened. She had spent so much time trying to soothe Bae and thinking about how Rumplestiltskin would react, that it didn't even occur to her to change.

She knew Rum's room was in the west wing, but Mrs. Potts was able to tell her exactly which room to go to. So far no place had been inaccessible from the secret passageways, so Belle was confident his new room would be no problem.

She hurried along as fast as her feet would carry her. She tried to decide what she would say once she arrived, but nothing would come to mind. Nervousness rose in her belly, not only because Rum knew the truth, but also because she realized this would be the first time they would be in the same room together, alone, without bars between them. She had no idea what he would do, even though she was sure he wasn't dangerous. She reached the entrance to his room, held her breath and counted to three before opening the door.

Rumplestiltskin was standing with his back to her looking out the window. He had his hands crossed behind him. It was nightfall already, and she didn't think he could see much besides the stars. He didn't hear her enter.

Belle shut the door behind her, and the state of the room caused her to pause. She took a moment to glance around. It was completely destroyed. Everything was either broken or turned over. She could tell he had upturned everything in a fit of fury. She looked back over at Rumplestiltskin who appeared to be calm now, but still didn't know she was in there. She had no idea how he was going to react, and she still couldn't think of anything to say. Finally she managed a single word, "Hello."

Rumplestiltskin's head shot up, and he swung around to face her. He looked shocked to see her, or at least what Belle thought his version of shocked was, she wasn't sure. His facial expressions seemed to differ from a normal person's. But then she could tell his anger began to flare up again.

He slowly began to walk toward her, "Well, well, if it isn't the little caretaker! Tell me is that what princesses call themselves now these days? Because I had no idea!" He waved his hands and arms freely through the air as he spoke.

"Rum, I…"

Rumplestiltskin stopped her. He stood right in front of her now, with only a few inches between them. His stare bore down into her eyes. She could tell he was angry, but she didn't flinch away or back up from his closeness.

"Ah, save it! What is it you want with me?" Rumplestiltskin's voice began to rise, "You here to find out the monster's weaknesses aren't you? So your father can do what he wants with me and then dispose of me when he's through?!"

"No, I would never want to harm you! I just came to talk."

He rolled his eyes, "Tell me dearie, what are you doing here? My patience is growing short!"

"I want to know if Bae's your son," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh you do now do you? Wouldn't the little princess love to find out so she can run to her father in victory. 'Father father, we've got the Dark One's son! Let's skin him alive and make the Dark One suffer!'" He mocked in his imitation of a woman's voice.

"NO! I would never let harm come to a child, no matter who his parents are!"

He pointed a finger in the air and sneered down at her, "Now you see, that would be much easier to believe if you didn't lie about everything. I know the truth now dearie. Who you are. That you've had the boy with you all along! You should go now before you push the beast too far."

Belle didn't like that Rum called himself a beast as well, but now wasn't the time to address it. She grabbed him by both shoulders. Rumplestiltskin went stiff as he glanced down at her hands touching him. No one ever touched him and here she was offering touch freely. It was strange.

Belle spoke softly, "Rum I swear, I mean you or Bae no harm. I was going to tell you the truth honest…but the guards walked in and I couldn't let them catch me," Belle sighed, "If you don't want me to visit anymore then so be it. I'll understand. But please, I must know the truth, I only want to help, and I can't do that if you won't trust me."

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow and took a few steps back, "Trust? Help _me_? The Dark One? Oh you fool of a girl! Don't you know who I am? Or are you just pretending? What makes you think I could trust you? You've lied to me, you sneak around, and I've only known you a few days."

Belle was growing frustrated. "If you're not his father, tell me who is. I only want to find him, so Bae can be returned safely. You said he was a poor spinner, but Bae seems to think you are his daddy. Is what my father says true? Did you steal him away to raise as your own?"

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, expressionless. He recalled the conversation he had with the King when he said Bae was the son of a spinner, but Belle had not been present. How did she know? Unless her father told her.

Belle pleaded with him when he remained quiet, "Rumplestiltskin _please_. Tell me the truth, just tell me who his father is. I can see it in your eyes that you care about him, whether or not he is yours. I promise you I won't let any harm come to him. Please, just tell me."

A playful evil grin formed on Rumplestiltskin's face as he stepped closer to Belle causing her to back away until she was pinned against the wall. He came mere millimeters from her nose as he spoke and motioned toward the toppled over spinning wheel in the middle of the room, "Don't you see, dearie? _I'm the spinner_."


End file.
